


Venipuncture

by Yajkotik



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: I do blood transfusions on the first date, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Needles, so much infection and bloodborne diseases waiting to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yajkotik/pseuds/Yajkotik
Summary: After a long night the Hunter is exhausted and low on blood.He meets a fellow colleague who's kind enough to share some with him.
Relationships: The Hunter/Valtr (Bloodborne)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Venipuncture

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written something and English isn't my first language so please excuse if at some parts are a tad wonky and not very adventurous OTL
> 
> There just aren't enough fics for my favorite Bloodborne boy and I had to act! (He has so much potential for seducing hunters into his club)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little intimate encounter nonetheless~

Slurring steps dragged over cobblestone, their sound echoing through empty streets. They ceased and the gloved hand of a hunter clawed onto the filigrane of a cast iron fence, to give himself something to lean against. The healing church certainly knew how to dip every corner of their accursed town in splendor. To hell with the healing church, the hunter thought.

The hunt has been strenuous that night. Here on the outskirts of town all laid in silence, as the beasts that have been appearing were found to flee from the scent of incense, seldom daring to return to the town. Instead they roamed the woods around its borders. There they still posed a risk of danger and disease. Hence it was the hunters task to stalk and slay them to keep the churches reputation clean.

The Hunter was on the tracks of a particularly deft beast that night, which he stalked for miles into the wood. Now after hours of marching and getting caught up between its claws he was branded by exhaustion. The creature lied dead there and the hunter wished by now he too would have joined it - if only to get a chance to rest.

He had taken blood, all of it in fact. And it kept him alive and healed the gravest of his injuries. But then without a single vial left in supply he has been dragging himself back into town. The heat of the hunt had kept him alert but now that rush had left, leaving behind a dull ache in his bones. And now, in the tact to his pulse he felt a throbbing ache for more blood and for the lightness that it would bring.  
Hunched over the hunter pushed himself farther across the cobblestoned street. He feared he wouldn't be able to make it back all the way to the workshop but knew that not far away must have been an inn.  
There he could rest and taste the Yharnamites fabled hospitality towards strangers...but more importantly hopefully a few drops of blood.

As expected the inn-keeper wasn’t overly warm towards a foreign face. But the Hunters' shining coins still gave him entry. His requests for blood weren’t fruitful though. “This ain’t a blood clinic lad.” is all he heard in return. Food wasn’t offered either at this hour but at least the hunter got a moldy chamber where he could leave his bloodsoaked coat and gear. Despite the greyed sheets the bed still looked inviting and for a moment the hunter contemplated falling into it and never waking up. After many hours of wandering the woods, his mouth felt parched and sticky and he decided to spend his last handful of coins on something to drink.

The dining hall downstairs layed quiet and was only lit by a few dim lights. Rows of heavy wooden tables stood vacant and half in the dark but by the bar a few warm candlelights were reflecting off the many bottles that lined the shelves. The hunter imagined that in former times it might have been lively here. Before the beasts and fearful rumours spread and locked everyone inside that is. Luckily the keeper was there still at least, rummaging behind the counter. When the hunter asked for a light beer it was met with a dissatisfied grunt and a remark to “Enjoy, but wrap it up quickly if you please.”

Soon he had a pint of frothy beverage in hand and to his surprise it was pleasantly chilled too.  
The Hunter picked out a far out corner of the hall to avoid the inn keepers inpatient looks and once he sunk into the leather bench and brought the jar to his lips a bit of ease settled into his body. After a few gulps of the drink his thirst was quenched and a hint of a fuzziness settled in his tired brain. The sting in his rips felt less sharp and the heaviness in the shoulders just the tiniest bit lighter. Rubbing his burning eyes he sighed. What he’d give for half a vial of blood right now though…

At first he thought his tired eyes played a trick on him when he saw a movement from across his shoulder. But when he took a second glance, he realized he wasn't alone. Several tables away in the other shadowy corner of the room a man casually leaned into his chair. Their eyes met for a brief second and he immediately knew. Another hunter.  
The man was clad in what must have been foreign attire. A sort of sharply tailored uniform with shining buttons. Not the heavy leathers Yharnams hunters were given but not something a civilian or cleric would wear either.  
The Hunter dared another look and caught the stranger taking a sip of his gin, light hair like a curtain over his face.

For a moment they sat in silence and the Hunter contemplated heading to his chamber and leaving this night behind. The Queen of Cainhurst herself might have sat across him and he wouldn’t give it a single care in that moment.  
As he was thinking about gulping down his drink a deep slow voice tugged him back. "A long night was it? Did you catch your beast?" He looked over to the other man and was given a knowing grin.  
"I got lucky again it seems".  
"Good work. Let's drink to that then shall we?! One less of them and a victory more for us."

The stranger raised his glass and the hunter mirrored the gesture. He wasn't used to friendly banter these days so when they brought their glasses to their lips in unison he smiled against it. He recalled former happier days of sharing drinks with friends in his hometown far away. Maybe company wasn’t that bad after all.  
In that moment a hazy light feeling took over and he gestured to the seat in front of him. “Mind sharing the rest of this with me?”  
“Oh, not at all” the stranger replied with a smile.

The other hunter walked over to the table he was invited to. Before sitting down he offered his hand for firm handshake. In the light the hunter could make out the others face properly now. Though obviously marked by hardship and fatigue his features had remained youthful. Tired eyes retained a kindness and a lively spark. “The name’s Valtr.” he smiled.

Strange somewhere he had heard of a hunter with that name before. If he really was an outsider surely the Yharnamites might have slandered it with some nasty rumours already. The hunter introduced himself as well.

Valtr continued “Pleased to meet someone with their wits together. ‘Tis sadly a rare sight here”  
“How could you tell I won’t turn into a gastly beast this instant?” the Hunter grinned behind his glass.  
“Trust me, I can see it when someone is beyond the point of no-return”.

The Hunter was somewhat riddled by that but sensed no ill intent from his companion. On the contrary. It was the first friendly face he saw that day...or even week.

They continued chatting and savouring what remained of their drinks. The Hunter found out that Valtr was indeed an outsider and pieced together that his connections to the church were fairly loose. He was, as he described it, on his own mission. Though it aligned with the hunting duty for the most part. The hunter in turn, encouraged by the beer and his companions interest, described the struggle with his beast in vivid detail.  
“And with that it was no more and I had to make my way all the way here. Though it is still hard to imagine these unsightly things might have been human once…” he ended solemnly.

To that Valtr tensed up somewhat and his voice gaining a sharpness, words suddenly sounding bitter. “This here is a rotten corner of the world, frankly just like any other. It is only men's own corruption and weakness that turns them into beasts. So they and the ones that let this corruption and madness spread are the only ones to blame. And the beasts among them that still carry a human face are just as vile if not more sinister for it. You did a great service to that twisted creature and the world by taking it out of its misery and ridding us of it.”  
In silence the Hunter let those words wander through his mind. It sounded cruel but considering he things he had witnessed here it might be the truth.

Returning to his previous slow tone his companion continued.  
“But I see the hunt has taken a toll on you tonight. Are you well then?”  
The Hunter felt his tired limbs again. “It...will be better after a night's sleep. I'm sure of it. Nothing grave. I had brought and taken blood albeit not quite enough” he shrugged.

His companion paused for a moment as in thought, the hesitantly proceeded “My travel supply is running short too but perhaps...I’m no blood saint but I could offer you my own blood...if you please.”  
The Hunter felt all the blood he had still left in his body rise to his face.  
_“My own blood”_ \- that...was quite an intimate offer coming from a stranger.  
“We hunters ought to help each other aren’t we?!” Valtr gave him another cordial smile.

It was a tempting thought and for a moment the hunter wondered what this man's blood would feel like. Surely it wouldn’t be the potent treatment from the church's fabled source. But by now everyone in town had at least a smitten of it in their veins. And another hunter's blood must have been invigorating just on it’s own. He felt an itching excitement stir up that he tried to suppress.

“That is a...very kind offer I would gladly accept. I would be in your debt.” He meant it but still wondered - was he really that desperate?!  
“Do not worry about it my friend.” Valtr seemed pleased and as to seal the promise, emptied his glass. “Let’s get going then shall we?!”

As they left the dining hall and took the stairs to the chambers the Hunters' thoughts were racing. He felt as if he was involved in a conspiracy or like a married man sneaking out to meet his mistress. Ridiculous. Yet with every creaking stair that they took the fuzzy excitement was growing. Knowing that he’d rest without pain tonight was a relief. His new acquaintance led the way and staring at his back the Hunter wondered if he might be led into a trap right now. He had nothing of value on him though and his companion didn’t seem on the brink of beasthood or insanity either. What a strange fellow nonetheless…

They made a halt at a door not far from his own, entering a similarly dingy chamber. The Hunter, unsure of what to do yet, stood in the darkness while the other man lit up the lamps. Soon the room was partly dipped in a warm glow.  
Valtr gestured to a chair by the desk, his voice. “Go ahead, take a seat. Just let me fetch the supplies.”

The Hunter obeyed and watched as his host searched through multiple drawers, soon stopping when he retrieved a small tin box from one of them. A rattling of glass and metal came from the box, hinting at the needles and vials inside. So they really intend to do this.

Valtr moved another chair facing the Hunter and began unbuttoning the shiny buttons of his coat. He hung the garment neatly on the chairback. "We'll get you to proper health in no time now." he reassured.  
Sitting down opposite of his guest he began rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. The Hunter observed everything carefully embarrassed by the building intimacy of the process he agreed to, yet full of anticipation. He took note of the other man’s now bare arms, toned and signed by past injuries like any hunters. The skin on their insides though was fair and mostly unblemished as if inviting of the needle.

The box clattered again as Valtr retrieved a rubber tourniquet from it, moving quickly he wrapped it around his elbow tying the knot with his teeth. Something about his acquaintances’ swift movements and the way he was absorbed in his task made an unidentified feeling stir up in the hunters chest. Valtr most certainly had done this procedure before. For friends or lovers perhaps or just random people in need like him. Still he couldn’t help but feel like he was shown a special kind of comradery and kindness.

The way the tourniquet tightly hugged the other man's arm and he observed the glistening syringe. Just as he was about to move the instrument towards his arm the Hunter had a thought.  
"Let me do it. I mean...it would be easier that way I suppose." Yes he wanted to help but mostly couldn’t bear the thought of just sitting and watching.

"Oh certainly would be. Go ahead" Valtr nodded in agreement.  
The Hunter obliged. He had done it before. During the hunt he had helped wounded citizens when not enough doctors were at the sight. This was different though. He was the one about to get a healing treatment, after another person was willing to share their blood with him. It wasn't an unknown faceless blood saint whose blood he had received in a neat vial. It was this kind stranger he had shared a drink with not long ago, now sitting opposite of him, smiling calmly and in a somewhat vulnerable state in his private room.

The Hunter moved closer to Valtr, avoiding and failing to touch his knees he leaned over the exposed arm presented on the arm of the chair. Even in the dim lighting the protruding veins were visible under the light skin. Still the Hunter held the man's girthy elbow tracing its tender inside with his thumb. Having found the perfect spot and securing it with some pressure the hunter looked up to his donor's face who just nodded and handed him the syringe. The Hunter tried to suppress the nervousness and excitement as to not make the instrument shake. It felt cold and heavy in his sweaty hand.  
They both watched when the needle finally punctured the skin. Valtr remained still and the hunter suddenly had a sharpened perception of his steady breathing above him while he himself tried so desperately to keep his own breath calm.

Slowly drawing the plunger out the Hunter was transfixed by the way the glass barrel immediately flooded with blood. The so familiar texture and color of the liquid looked almost beautiful now contained inside the shiny glass tube glistening against the clean fair skin.

He hated the stuff when it spilled on his sleeves and seeped into his boots and when it looked sticky in the furs of a filthy beast. But this blood here was pure. Not long now and it would flow through his own veins, giving him nourishment. He understood now why the church worshipped it.

He only noticed that he had been holding his breath when the barrel was full to the brim. Slowly retrieving the needle he saw that Valtr was holding a handkerchief in his other hand that he swiftly pressed onto the pierced spot as soon as the needle left. Leaning back into his chair and holding his arm Valtr hummed. “There it is my friend. Some blood for your depleted supply. Hope it pleases you.”  
He didn’t know what to answer other than a heartfelt “Many thanks” and a nervous smile.

Trying not to appear too hasty despite his hunger he placed the precious item on the desk and began rolling up his own sleeve. Valtr had nothing left to do other than watch him leaned in his chair and it made the hunter feel even more flustered than he already was. He must have noticed how clumsily he wrestled with the fabric when he asked “Shall I assist you as well?” nodding towards the arm and then to the filled syringe.

“I assume...that would be...erm yes please” and Valtr stood up. What the Hunter didn’t expect was that his companion suddenly bent to one knee and lowered beside him. It was certainly a better position for the task but that angle made something writhe inside of him again. He had to look down to watch the other swiftly go to work. Inching the Hunters sleeve a bit higher, Valtr began running his fingers up and down the softest spot of the elbow presented to him. Now with their roles reversed the Hunter realized what a vulnerable position this was. The other man handled him careful though, as his calloused hands secured the area, gently tapping the skin to make the vein appear. He reached for the instrument and as he was about to lower it to the skin looked up to his patient. “Ready?!”

The Hunter must have nodded just a tad too eagerly because to his embarrassment a satisfied grin appeared on Valtrs face. Once again the shiny point of the needle pierced skin. Where the chosen spot on the Hunters arm was tingling and itching in anticipation moments before, he now felt cold metal and then the sensation of a burning scratch. But then at last, drop by drop the foreign blood was pushed into his vein spreading warmly through his body with every beat of his pulse.

He could feel it, the distinctive and so familiar effects of the Healing Churches blood moving over him. Where there was dull pain before a pleasant numbness spread. Heaviness exchanged for lightness. Then, just lasting the duration of an inhale, the wave of euphoria, that sense of invincibility that keeps him pushing forward during the hunt, washed over him. And then ebbed down into calmness again.

He couldn’t stop himself for letting out a satisfied exhale. What a relief. The pain was gone. He smiled. As expected this treatment wasn’t as potent as the curated Church blood he got at the workshop. But it was less aggressive, less overwhelming for it and instead had a distinct own note. A faint sense of drive that wasn’t there before was now present.

Pressing the last bit of liquid from the syringe, Valtr still held his arm steady. And the Hunter was thankful for as it kept him grounded. He carefully removed the needle, switching it with his kerchief from before, pressing it down on the skin.

Valtr looked up and for a moment they stared at each other until his face lit up from a hearty deep laughter. “Well, look at you. A truly changed man now. Welcome back into the realm of the living!” Standing up he gave the sitting man a clap on the shoulder. It’s weight felt comforting and the hunter grinned back. “Did I look that horrid before?!”  
“Oh not at all. ‘Tis just good seeing your spirits lifted. My blood was of help to you then. I’m pleased.” he spoke, rolling down his sleeve.

With renewed vigor and courage and feeling light headed from his treatment the Hunter shot up and stumbling a step forward swung his arms around his companions broad shoulders. Giving them a brief but tight squeeze that he hoped would convey all of his gratitude he said "Valtr, I am in your debt!"  
He felt the others deep chuckle by his ear. "Don't mention it. To help a fellow hunter who is dutifully and clear of mind is always my pleasure."

  
When the Hunter moved out of their embrace a hand suddenly seized the back of his head and Valtr locked him in a way they had to face each other. Even in the dim amber light Valtrs eyes were a cold blue that pinned him on the spot. The shadows giving his features an unsettling appearance he spoke in a low growl. "You may enjoy the taste of blood but promise me one thing, friend...Don't let the corruption slither it's way into you. Remember to honour this hunt for what it is - a means of ridding us of all filth. And don't dare to let it consume you lest you wish to become hunted yourself one day."

With every hissing syllable the Hunter felt Valtr's breath on his face that sent a shiver down his spine. Frankly his words resonated with him deeper than any of the Churches prayers and hymns did before. He didn't care about the gods or any grander purpose the Church tried to teach him of. Right now he only thought of the kindness this man had offered him, thought of his blood that was coursing through his veins at this very moment.

"Do you understand?" and Valtr fingers on his scalp gripped just a bit tighter. The Hunter nodded.  
"Very good then" and a wide smile stretched on his companions face, features softening.  
The deep rolling sound of Valtr's voice still echoed in the Hunters chest. Still lightheaded from the fresh blood and trapped within his host's overpowering presence, he suddenly felt disoriented. In the darkness Valtr's face was the only thing giving him hold. And so he leaned into it…

He didn't notice when it was that he gripped the cotton of a shirt and fell forward. The last thing he remembered was watching lips curl into a soft smile and so those lips were where he was aiming towards. And when he touched them it was with his own.

  
Surprised and resistant at first neither of them moved. Until with a humming exhale Valtr's lips melted and moved under his own still smiling. The Hunter tasted a faint note of gin and tobacco, felt the roughness of stubble, softness of skin and then a warm tongue between his lips.  
As with a hunger he tried to suppress for too long the hunter soaked up every warm breath and every movement Valtr sent towards him. Clawing at the starched fabric on his shoulders he tried to pull him closer, feeling his body underneath. Kisses getting harsher, Valtr's hands gripped into the lapels of the hunters waistcoat, knuckles pressing into his chest.

The Hunter wanted more to grab onto too, wished to dig his nails into flaxen hair, wished to be closer. His hand reached up, tangling into the strands. He pressed his body against the other and a warmth rolled through his insides. The Hunter broke the kiss, hoping to explore other skin. Breathing into the other man's mouth for a moment he tilted his head to make his lips reach strong jawbone, lap and bite soft neck, right where the blood is the warmest. His free hand dared to move down tracing each shirt button one by one, until.  
The slow rolling voice by his ear shook him awake. Calmly but with a playful note it spoke. “Don’t you think you are getting ahead of yourself lad?!”

The hands on his lapels gently pushed the Hunter away, blue eyes piercing him again, now with the addition of an amused sparkle.  
“Did my blood taste that good to you?” he smiled.  
The hunter blinked, face feeling way too hot. Valtr looked a tad flushed and disheveled as well, though he quickly established his presence again, leaving the Hunter embarrassed of himself. What was he thinking, groping a man he hardly knew that way?

“F-forgive me. I don’t know what has gotten into me.” Stumbling a step away the Hunter tried to regain his senses and his dignity. But Valtr placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him close and his laughter lit up the room easing the Hunter's tension.

  
“We all know how warm blood and a successful hunt can make the mind and body too eager. There was no harm done. But why don’t you get some rest now?”  
The Hunter nodded, hoping that in the morning he would be able face his companion again.  
Hastily he made his way to the door. With his hand on the handle he heard the other hunters' smirking voice again.  
“Rest well my friend. There are countless nights of hunting ahead of us still.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently beer really was the go-to way to stay hydrated since water was so filthy. (Bring this back)


End file.
